Aomine y el tigre
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Aomine llega al departamento de su novio y lo encuentra leyendo un libro, eso sin duda era algo curioso... Esta historia corresponde al día O6 del Hikari Month del grupo AoKaga 5x10, en Facebook :)


Otro drabble convertido en one-shot, aquí me animo a intentar desbloquear otro nivel para mí.

Ustedes me dirán si lo logré...

Advertencia: Fluff & mi primer lemmon xD

De antemano, gracias por leer y sobre todo a quiénes dejen review.

Esta historia corresponde al día O6 del Hikari Month del grupo AoKaga 5x10, en Facebook :)

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. / "El Libro de la Selva" es de Rudyard Kipling.

* * *

-¡Oi Bakagami, abre! - se escuchaba la voz fastidiada de cierto moreno que pecaba de impaciente, ya llevaba casi 15 minutos en la puerta del departamento de su pelirrojo novio esperando a que este le abriera. -"¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tarda tanto ese idiota?" - se preguntaba mentalmente.

Estuvo a punto de patear la puerta del lugar cuando, como se dice por ahí, "se le encendió el foco".

-¡La llave! - comenzó a revisar su maleta hasta que dio con la solución a su apuro. Hace unas semanas que Taiga se la había entregado y era la primera vez que la utilizaría.

Apenas ingresó al departamento el olor de la comida recién preparada lo cautivó, pero el pelirrojo no estaba a la vista. Dejó su maleta en el sofá y se dirigió a la habitación.

Y ahí es donde lo halló...

El as de Seirin se encontraba sentado en el piso de su dormitorio, dándole la espalda a la entrada del bautizado "lugar favorito de Aomine" entretenido con sepaquecosa que era causa de que soltara risitas de vez en vez.

Intrigado por esta escena, el as de Touo se acercó a su semejante, sentándose detrás suyo y atrayéndolo hacia sí, ocasionando que este diera un respingo saliendo así de su trance.

-¿Que estás haciendo? - colocó su rostro en el hombro de Kagami para besar luego su mejilla. Este se sonrojo levemente, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por no percatarse de la llegada del peliazul.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste? ¡Hmm, vamos a comer! - le sonrió con intención de ponerse en pie pero el moreno no aligero el agarre en la cintura ajena, manteniéndolo así en su lugar.

-¿Y ese libro? Me parece familiar.

-Es el Libro de la S-selva. - respondió Kagami en un susurro, sabía lo que se venía...

-Jajaja, ¿por eso estabas tan entretenido Baaaby?

-¡Aho, no molestes! - hizo un puchero. -No sabía que todavía lo tenía. Era mi historia favorita cuando pequeño, me gustaba la pantera y...

-¿Baghera, no? - lo interrumpió su novio que lo miraba con ternura, él sólo asintió como respuesta. -A mí me gustaba el tigre. - Aomine prosiguió mientras veía a su pareja pasar las antiguas pero coloridas páginas buscando algo, supuso que al felino. -"Adorable" - pensó para sí.

-Bueno, me encanta el tigre y más que antes. - el peliazul concluyó su declaración para luego ligeramente morder el cuello del lector, haciendo que este saltara sorpresivo por el acto, dirigió su atención a sus costados causándole cosquillas.

-¡Jajaja, p-para! ¡Vamos a comeeer, jajaja! - en un movimiento veloz que no pudo prever, Kagami se encontró en el piso con Aomine encima suyo besándolo como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, el moreno se deleitó con la presa sonrojada, jadea-Creo que sí, voy a comer. - sonrió felino, mientras dejaba pequeñas lamidas y besos en el cuello de Kagami. Este por inercia ladeo el rostro para que su pareja siguiera dejando sus afectos.

Las manos morenas recorrieron el torso del menor sobre la playera que aún portaba, estas iban dejando roces quemantes a su paso. En un momento se detuvieron sobre los ya duros pezones del pelirrojo, Aomine los presiono y retorció a su antojo haciendo que su pareja soltara algunos gemidos sonoros que lo alentaron prácticamente a despojarlo de su prenda en un dos por tres y sin queja alguna. Se abalanzó sobre el escultural y ahora exhibido pecho pero fue detenido en el acto.

-¿P-podemos subirnos a la cama? - pregunto sonrojado Kagami. El moreno lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a centímetros de su pezón izquierdo el cual mordió burlón. -¡Hmmg!

-Las fieras no lo hacen en la cama. Además sólo quitamos las cosas que estorban y... - Aomine flexionó su pierna empujando la caja de donde Kagami había sacado el libro de cuentos, volcándola sin querer y dejando a la vista su contenido.

Sonrió malicioso al notar cierta cosa que salió de esa caja y rápidamente se dirigió por ella. El pelirrojo lo miro confuso pero de un momento a otro lo tuvo de vuelta encima suyo, estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre su reacción cuando...

-¡Listo! - sintió que Aomine colocaba algo plástico en su cabeza, dirigió sus manos a esta para averiguar que era y enseguida el bochorno apareció en su rostro. Era una diadema. Una diadema con orejas de tigre, las reconoció al tacto porque cuando pequeño la usaba para disfrazarse.

-¡N-ni lo pienses imbécil! - hizo el intento de quitárselas pero las manos veloces de Aomine se lo impidieron, tomaron las suyas apresándolas arriba de su cabeza... -¡Que no las voy a usar pervertido!

-Taiga... ¡Que te cuesta! - movió su cadera encima de la de su pareja, quien aunque había perdido un poco de firmeza con la distracción, reacciono al momento con la fricción del miembro del moreno. Al parecer había adquirido un nuevo fetiche al ver a su pelirrojo con esas adorables partes felinas en su cabeza.

-¡Ahmg! D-deja de jugar Aho. - gruño impaciente Kagami, quien se soltó del agarre en sus manos para colocarlas en la caderas ajenas y causar más de esa fricción excitante. Aomine sólo festejo internamente, se despojó rápidamente de su playera y se lanzó de nuevo sobre los labios de su tigre, el beso fue feroz. Sus lenguas se rozaban entre sí, ambas exploraban las cavidades ajenas, los dientes interferían como si quisieran morder a las invasoras pero sólo el de Touo hizo uso de ellos al momento de separarse para respirar. Había sujetado con estos el labio inferior de Kagami, causándole un leve corte al momento. -¡Grrr, fíjate!

Aomine lo ignoro, emprendió de nuevo el camino de descenso en el bien esculpido cuerpo de Kagami. Paso de nuevo por su cuello, besando, mordiendo y marcando otra vez su paso. Beso su clavícula, mientras sus manos torturaban los pezones ajenos, ahora sin restricciones de la tonta tela.

Siguió su descenso, lamiendo en el proceso en medio de las abdominales de su pareja. Nunca se cansaría del sabor de Kagami, cada porción de su piel era tan exquisita que él era el que se sentía un felino hambriento aunque no llevara las orejas puestas. Dejó su marca personal a lado del ombligo de Kagami y apresuró el paso para liberar a lo que pedía ser liberado.

Lo engullo completo, feroz y sin chistar, Kagami jadeo ante la acción. Aomine siempre lo torturaba siendo lento con las lamidas y ahora, quería matarlo de placer no quedaba duda. Sintió la succiones que el peliazul le brindaba desde el inicio de su miembro y por toda la longitud de este, su lengua se arrastraba lasciva por toda esa sensible piel, mientras jugaban con sus testículos sentía que iba a explotar y entonces, ya no sintió más.

-¡Argh, no j-jodas! - estaba desesperado, el jueguito se estaba alargando y él sólo quería sentirlo dentro, que lo hiciera gritar por más. Que lo hiciera suyo. Iba a reclamar y tal vez, golpearlo cuando escucho unos gemidos bajos, se incorporó rápidamente y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

No era la primera vez que intercambiaban roles pero realmente hoy no lo esperaba y bueno, el ver a su novio preparándose solo siempre era algo excitante. Es que, ni siquiera lo había visto despojarse de sus pantaloncillos y ni hablar de su ropa interior, estaba tan distraído recibiendo placer que no lo había notado.

La espalda de Aomine estaba arqueada completamente, con el trasero exhibido. Con los gemidos siendo controlados y Kagami odiaba que hiciera eso porque él no podía hacerlo. Se arrastró detrás suyo, le acarició su moreno trasero y sin pensarlo lo mordió.

-¡Arghmmg! I-idiota, eso dolió.

-Nos estamos tardando Daiki... - le hablo con voz ronca al moreno, este se erizo al escucharlo. Había despertado a la bestia, lo confirmó al sentir el miembro de Kagami acariciar su entrada. -Ninguno de los dos somos pacientes... - y entonces lo introdujo sin demora. El moreno jadeo al momento, siempre resultaba doloroso aunque esta vez menos por la preparación, Kagami espero hasta que el moreno comenzó a moverse... -Cómo me gusta tu cuerpo Daiki. - murmuro por lo bajo pero el moreno logró escucharlo, sólo su pareja podía ponerlo tan caliente sólo con un murmullo.

-Muévete más Taig-a. - y el tigre así lo hizo estocada tras estocada, caricia tras caricia y unas cuantas decoraciones en la espalda del moreno que aunque no eran muy notarias estarían ahí por un rato.

-¡Ahí! J-justo ahí... ¡No pares! - le apresuro el peliazul cuando tocó ese punto que sólo Kagami podía alcanzar para volverlo loco.

-Llegaremos junt-os... - tomo el miembro de Aomine y empezó a masturbarlo con una lujuriosa fiereza. -Estas hirviendo... - beso la espalda del moreno.

Unos segundos después los gemidos se habían convertido en jadeos y palabras entrecortadas, el moreno no tardó en dejarse ir en la mano y el piso de la habitación de Kagami, las contracciones en el miembro de este liberaron por fin el tan ansiado y retenido orgasmo del pelirrojo. Lleno el interior de Aomine para luego desplomarse encima suyo pero no le duro mucho la comodidad...

-¡Quítat-e de encima! - le gruño el peliazul, al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento en son de protesta mando a Kagami a extenderse como él en el piso del lugar. Aomine se incorporó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, ese movimiento lo hizo percatarse de un detalle olvidado. Comenzó a reír captando enseguida la atención del menor.

-Oi, ¿por qué te ríes? - no es que tuviera un problema por ello, realmente amaba que Aomine riera de esa forma tan natural y no con esa risa petulante que luego usaba.

-Tus orejas... - Kagami enarco una ceja al no entender lo que le decía. -¡Tus orejas de tigre siguen en su lugar, jajaja! - por muy felino hambriento que fue hace apenas unos minutos, Kagami seguía siendo un chico muy tímido, el carmín en sus mejillas lo delataba.

-¡I-imbécil! - gritó para luego retirarse de un jalón, las extremidades extras.

-Quiero conservarlas. - dijo sonriente el moreno. -Y quiero unas para mí.

-Eh, ¡la comida! V-vamos a comer... - se puso de pie tan veloz como pudo el anfitrión. Dejó las orejas felinas y el libro de cuentos en la caja en donde estaban. Tomo su ropa interior y salió presuroso hacia el comedor del lugar dejando a un moreno desconcertado y aún en el piso de la habitación.

-¡Qué diablos! - murmuro este por lo bajo, imitó rápidamente a su pareja pero cuando iba de salida su curiosidad pudo más con él. Se acercó a la caja de recuerdos de Kagami para enseguida sonreír triunfante.

Otras orejas felinas pero ahora de un tono azulado se hallaban ocultas por el libro y de más objetos que luego revisaría con calma. Las tomó notando que eran retráctiles como las anteriores, se las colocó y emprendió la cacería.

-Round 2, el depredador ahora seré yo. - sin duda la tarde sería entretenida, y la comida podía esperar un rato más.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :) -huye en pánico, por el que dirán-


End file.
